codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BahamutX978
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Florence.png page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! J two (talk) 06:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC) U.U. The page for U.U. can be found here. It is pretty rough as it is and seeing as how I have not read that particular manga I'm relying on you to fill it out some more. As I was going through this I checked out some of the other pages from Renya of Darkness and I see that they are all in pretty bad shape so I will be reading the manga as soon as I get some free time and hopefully I will be able to help in improving all of those articles. Thank you and keep up the good work! [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][talk:J two| •''[talk• ]] 04:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Merge articles for Mesh and Tengu Done. Could you take a look at it to see if there is anything else that should be removed, added, or modified. Thanks. 08:33, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Help with Oldrin Zeovn page I cannot for the life of me figure out what Oldrin Zevon's outfit is when it comes to her original appearance. I did the best I could to make sure that the page was up-to-date and not riddled with BS, but where the Oldrin Zevon page currently stands is beyond my abilities since I cannot fully understand what Oldrin's first outfit is supposed to be. Could you help with the page? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 16:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) atb and AD difference Revolution Year calculation: 2017-228=1789, French Republic Calendar was started on 1792. Year 1 is 1792-1793. Year 228 is 2019-2020 A.D. It's sure 55 B.C. is pre-a.t.b. They thought that 55 BC as 1 atb setting on 2008. Recent setting is newer. Windywalk (talk) 15:06, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: World History page Hi, Bahamut, could you participate in the discussion on my talk page. I would like to hear your thoughts on it. Thanks! 07:47, November 2, 2015 (UTC) So do you think Akito the Exiled should be considered canon? 03:44, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Pre and first year of the a.t.b. Below linked site is glossary of Code Geass, the page is a.t.b. (Koureki) http://geass.g.hatena.ne.jp/keyword/%E7%9A%87%E6%9A%A6 ブリタニアの祖となるケルトの一部族が、カエサルによるガリア遠征（前58-51年）を撃退し、アウグストゥス帝時代（前27-後14年）に部族が独立した年を元年とする。 元年：アルウィン1世によるローマ撃退・部族独立 (アルウィン1世 is Celtic King Eowyn) Help to translate them and rewrite on World History article. Windywalk (talk) 17:50, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Rights Since, you and Windy have been quite active in this wiki for a while, would you like to gain rollback rights for this wiki? 04:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Users with "rollback" right are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. So would you be willing to gain these rights? 05:08, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Rollback rights have been given. 05:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Europia United I went ahead to rename the page. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 13:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Bahamut I created a much better template for KMF pages called KMF Info Box Final, please use it for the new KMF pages/update the old ones. Check the Alexander Type-02 Ryo new page and give me feedback. Balofo (talk) 01:53, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Page Rename of Alexander Type-02 Done! By the way, are you interested in becoming an admin of this wiki? 07:45, March 30, 2016 (UTC) He doesn't, but I want Balofo (talk) 18:16, March 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Admin Offer It's just that I'm not very active these days so if a vandal or spammer were to appear, I may not be available to deal with it. You've been a great a contributor, and an active and trusted user. Aside from you, I can't think of any other worthy candidate. 09:33, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Then do your job and format the new template. Do something about the shitposting that's constant Balofo (talk) 12:37, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for accepting the offer. I've give you the rights! 07:43, April 3, 2016 (UTC) By the way, how do I delete links? The old AI-Alexander link is obsolete with the new Alexander Drone page. --BahamutX978 (talk) 20:15, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Correct name for the EU I would like to bring this matter to your attention, as seen in the Europia talk page. Jroa (talk) 00:23, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Full protection for Lelouch vi Britannia Earlier today I just undid an edit from Hirishima26 that you had undone about one month ago. I foresee problems like this popping up again in the future, so do you think that it's time to upgrade the Lelouch vi Brittania page's protection to full protection so that only Admins like yourself can edit the page? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 14:58, May 10, 2016 (UTC) And done. Full protection is up. BahamutX978 (talk) 15:56, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Need to talk to you Please drop by the geass general and put your trip Balofo (talk) 22:04, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi! Joker Game Wiki would like to form an affiliation to the Code Geass Wiki. If you're interested, here is the wordmark. Thank you for your time regardless! :) TottyFanerism (talk) 11:10, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Marika Soresi lockdown Thanks for locking the Marika Soresi page. It seems people are still trying to deny that she is alive even though Oz is canon and confirmed her survival. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 17:48, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Non-canon template template is necessary on the pages. The article including non-canonical information. The canonical titles are original TV anime, Akito the Exiled, Oz the Reflection and Renya of Darkness. Suzaku of the Counterattack and Nightmare of Nunnally were alternate universe. Do you like insert a template with non-canonical warning? Is alternate universe considered to non-canon? Windywalk (talk) 04:48, July 24, 2016 (UTC) infobox my free time will be over soon, if you don't do what I asked in the general I won't be able to work on the wikia for months. It's so simple you just need to write a few lines. Balofo (talk) 21:25, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Article movement notice I moved Maelstrom of Libra articles to My User page. Because the article was incomplete and service was ended. No one know Libra contents. Wikipedia hasn't listed any about Maelstrom of Libra. Deleted main articles, if they reappear, I will recreate topic again. Thank you. Windywalk (talk) 08:26, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Own material? I rethought their names in yesterday, and result was Karine, mid-name 'do' respectively. Do you have image? I haven't see their image, because they're minor role. Charles' mid-name is 'zi'. Monica's name is Monica Krushevsky. Windywalk (talk) 07:17, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Lelouch's title In episode 22 Zhou Xianglin tells the rest of the Black Knights that the media had dubbed lelouch "The Knight for Justice" and "The Hero of the masses", can we add this for his nicknames? Vshinobi (talk) 08:41, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Suzaku Kururugi protection upgrade I get the feeling that with Resurrection coming the Suzaku Kururugi page is going to be a high target for vandalism. Do you think that this warrants locking down the page so that only admins can edit? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 12:02, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Suzaku Kururugi Update I think you should better put the story of season 2 in season 1 and Akito the Exiled.Wyatt1993 (talk) 15:24, March 8, 2017 (UTC) No, Wyatt. We keep that stuff separate for a reason. 15:45, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Alert: MENT It seems that somebody has created a Code MENT page on this wiki. Should it be deleted as it contributes nothing meaningful? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 12:22, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Hm... probably. I personally don't think ABridged stuff belongs on a wiki like this. BahamutX978 (talk) 03:37, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Europia Revisited The Akito the Exiled English dub that was just officially released by Funimation Entertainment is using the term "United Republic of Europia" in its script. Therefore, we should change the term "Europia United" into "United Republic of Europia" for the sake of consistency with the official English terminology. See (or rather, hear) the first few seconds of this link, and also the on-screen subs that pop up at the 25th minute: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7aMEhlm98Y Jroa (talk) 15:53, June 28, 2017 (UTC) : I'll have to make a call on that then in the near future. While I do want to keep everything with proper terminology in English, I do have one bit of hesitation; the difference between the old dub and this one is that it is not handled directly by Sunrise itself, so terminology is not necessarily official ones, or at least, not on the same level. Since they are only a liensor rather than owning and creating/producing the property, they merely translate it to english, and Funimation does take liberties with translations. : While I'll still have to make a decision, I would be up to hearing the thoughts and points of view of others as well, if anyone wants to offer their own thoughts on the matter. BahamutX978 (talk) 19:17, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Renaming KMF pages Hello! I've encountered a problem with renaming of Shinkirō and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements pages. All I managed to do was changing their address. My understanding is that they are protected from renaming by non-admin users. Could you please help and rename them accordingly to the pages' content (''Shinkiro to Shinkirō and Guren Type-08 Elements SEITEN to Guren SEITEN Eight Elements)? I know this whole thing is insignificant but hey, there is no limit to perfection. Many thanks in advance! Cinereo Cardinalem (talk) 04:05, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Code Geass Wiki Management and Adoption Recently, Code Geass Wiki was raided and the admins did nothing to intervene. It is clear to me that CG Wiki's admins are too preoccupied by other things to properly manage the wiki. Thus, I seek to gain admin and bureaucrat rights so I may run the wiki. However, in order to obtain these rights I need permission from the last admin who edited, which was you. Please provide your approval of this adoption request: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption%3ACode_Geass_Wiki_(2) Reddish010 03:44, November 21, 2017 (UTC) This is what I feared to happen. I also request an adminship to the admin but no talk. Well, if he didn't answer you for atleast 60 days. Just submit another wiki adoption. 04:42, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm not gone. I just unfortunately don't always have to time to attend to the wiki as much as I used to with how much I work lately. I don't know if I would hand over, but if I am open to any suggested actions to take and on who. BahamutX978 (talk) 07:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) You won't know know until they raid though. What this wiki needs is more admins. Just give me your blessing so I can obtain administrative rights from the Wikia staff. Reddish010 05:12, November 22, 2017 (UTC) I know admins has life. That is why you need another admin to foresee if this would happen again. I would love to watch this community. But, I never heard anything from Lelouch. I love this wikia, but I don't know when this place will be vandalised again. It would be a lot work. If you can give you 'agree' on this it would very much help. or we can foresee what will happen later. 06:25, November 25, 2017 (UTC) We just got raided again. Can you please endorse this adoption request? CG Wiki would really benefit from having some more admins. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption%3ACode_Geass_Wiki_(2) Reddish010 00:33, December 5, 2017 (UTC) The better question to ask is, how do these foolish raiders know when the admins aren't looking?DokutaFutomimi (talk) 02:11, December 5, 2017 (UTC) I'm aware it happened. If you hadn't noticed, they were all blocked quite a bit ago. I can't always be around, but I am trying to at least check in and if necessary, block vandals like the ones from before BahamutX978 (talk) 08:19, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi BahamutX978, this is Shi Tsu Vi Britannia, a Code Geass wiki contributor since 2011. Active since then until this 2015. Recently, have changes in Episode list. Because thats what I want to focus on. Anyway, It came to my news that this wiki faces this so called vandalism or deleting some pages in this Code Geass community from this different user. Well, thanks to Sayla for the information. I love Code Geass and I love this community. I have hundred of changes in this community and I don't want to just trash it by other. It makes me sad if that happened. I know admin Lelouch is so focus and so dedicated to give much of his time to make this community lovely and gorgeous. I seen a lot of admin which are now inactive, from Simant to him and you. Please don't let this page down. And If there's anything I can help, please allow me to help you. Like how admin Lelouch trust me in the Code Geass Wiki Facebook Page. Let's work together on this wikia. 09:44, December 11, 2017 (UTC) 09:46, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Rollbacks While I am still hesitant on the adoption part, in order to make things easier, I will be open to promoting some with Rollback. If anyone is interested in this, post, and I'll review their history on this wiki and make decisions based on them. --BahamutX978 (talk) 08:34, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Request for Affiliation Greetings~ I'm one of the admins of The Promised Neverland Wiki. I would like to have a partnership (read:affiliation) with your community. This is our wordmark, by the way. If you agree to my proposal, please notify me by replying to the same thread. I'm looking forward to your positive response. If you have any questions, or if I'm asking in the wrong place, please let me know. Thank you~! Discord Server Affiliation Hello~ I am one of the admins of the /r/codegeass Discord server and I am looking to affiliate the server with the wiki. From that I mean that I'm requesting to implement the Discord widget on the site. I hope it will benefit both the wiki and the server. And I'm aware that the wiki has no active admins as of now so I'm not sure when I will get a reply. I hope you take the right decision and appoint some active admins here. I love the code geass community so I don't want this place to be vandalized by raiders. ~Zoro Itsmezoro (talk) 06:41, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :Code Geass Discord Server affiliation :Hi there, Code Geas Wikia admins! :Discord servers have been a stable for many anime communities. It's a great place for the fans to gather and build connections. Many Wikias (such as One Piece, SAO and others) have an associated Discord server. Currently, the server is affiliated with the Code Geass subreddit and I'm wondering if this Wikia would be interested in affiliating with the server. This is how the SAO Wikia looks with their server: http://swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuki_Asuna :This would provide a place for the fans to instant-message each other. In return, those on the Discord server could help contribute to the pages on Wikia. :My username on Discord is The One ��#0001. Here is a link to the Discord server: https://discord.gg/codegeass :Thank you in advance! ::I think this is a good idea. If it's simply an issue of not knowing how to add the widget to the wikia, I could walk you through it. It's quite simple. Munchvtec (talk) 20:49, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :::Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 16:50, March 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::This is done. ^_^ Munchvtec (talk) 18:10, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request Greetings I am a bureaucrat from the Grancrest-Senki Wiki. I was wondering if you are interested in affiliating with Grancrest wiki as were are very intrigued with the layout and presentation of you wiki. Our series are also licensed by Aniplex, so the affiliation would be big advantage to both our wikis. Affiliate programs are a great way to boost your Google search ranking and increase your wiki’s traffic. Swapping links with our wiki and external sites can help quickly expand your community network and increase your visibility. This is a great way to promote your wiki and ours, so I really hope you consider our request. Regards Jerlin4j 03:08, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Where is this picture from? Hello! I am sorry to bother you but I am wondering if you would mind telling me where is this picture from? I don't remember seeing this scene in any of the episodes. Thank you so much!! http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Stage_0.515?file=1519434366159.jpg Wen129 (talk) 21:03, March 2, 2018 (UTC) : Its from the new compilation movie. BahamutX978 (talk) 17:21, March 5, 2018 (UTC) RE:Cleaning up the Wiki Yeah, I agree. So these are my thoughts on the Trivia section: * The Trivia section should only include actual relevant proven facts related to the article and no fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe”. They have to be specific. Can't be vague. * Obvious facts are unnecessary as well like X is the only female/male member of Y, X is the only geass user/non-geass user of Y, X is the only britannia/eleven of Y, or etc. etc. * Things that are already mentioned in other sections of the article should not be included in the trivia section (e.g. birthday of a character). * Cultural references are a bit tricky. We have to be aware that not everyone will share the same opinion and "possible" connections may be considered speculation. I'm afraid I'm not knowledgeable about the canon/non-canon appearances. Is it alright if I leave it to you to organize? [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 09:56, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Beatrice Phalanx Is this character legit? [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 10:13, April 1, 2018 (UTC) : Honestly, I have no idea. I had never heard of her before someone added her to the wiki. If I recall, when she was added, she was said to be from the novels, but I have never read any of them, so I can't say one way of the other. BahamutX978 (talk) 16:13, April 1, 2018 (UTC) : The novel is not canon though, right? [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 16:49, April 1, 2018 (UTC) : I honestly have no idea. BahamutX978 (talk) 09:23, April 2, 2018 (UTC)